The Board on Behavioral, Cognitive and Sensory Sciences (BBCSS) of the Academies monitors advances and developments in the behavioral, cognitive, and sensory sciences and serves as an intellectual resource for the National Academies of Sciences, Engineering, and Medicine and the research community. It does this in part through separately funded studies and workshops on subjects such as how people learn, the aging mind, visual impairment, and behavioral modeling and simulation. The Board also conducts core operations, which are funded by a consortium of agencies. As core activities, the Board selects areas for study, develops panels or workshops, selects participants, reviews study activities and reports, and widely disseminates study results. The Board meets twice per year and conducts other business remotely via subcommittee.